Dying To Meet You
by We Live And Breathe The Words
Summary: *Based on Just Like Heaven (the movie).* Jace and Clary hadn't met each other... yet. (Hee, hee.) Then poor Clary Fray has to rent an apartment because of her brother. ...oh wait, it isn't in the story yet. Anyways, Jace, of all people, has to haunt his, no, HER apartment now. How could Clary survive? Will they become enemies at first sight? Frenemies? Friends? Or rather, LOVERS?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Just Like Heaven.**

**So...this is my second multi-chapter fanfic. I got the idea from watching Just Like Heaven, just twisting the plot a little and putting in a dash of Shadowhunters. :P **

**NO FLAMES! JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! R&R! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Brooklyn, New **_**_York_**

A small girl, about 25, stood up, looking self-consciously in the mirror."C'mon Clary. You look great." Her friend, Isabelle Lightwood, were in her bedroom. Isabelle is Clary's best -and only girl- friend. Her other best friend was Simon Lewis, who proposed to Isabelle after 2 years of being together. Clary had always teased Isabelle and Simon of being together, but who knew it came true? Of course, being two lovesick puppies (as Clary liked to call them), they had to get married as soon as possible, and they were having the engagement party tonight.

Being the fashionista (and matchmaker) she always is, Isabelle had volunteered to fix Clary up and hook her up with her brother, Jace Lightwood. Clary tugged on the hem of the skirt. "I don't know, Izzy. It's way too beautiful than the clothes I wear everyday." This was true, in a weird sort of way. Clary only wore jeans and shirts. Isabelle smiled. "If you really want Jace to like you, you have to wear that beautiful, _beautiful_ dress." Clary looked down. It really _is _beautiful, a simple, green dress that ended up to her knees, and she also wore black leggings so she would feel safe (and she won't reveal things).

Clary frowned. "Izzy, I BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM." This was true. Sure, she saw pictures of Jace, and she can call him hot, but she wouldn't know how would he act in real life. Some people call him 'a hot, cocky blonde guy'. Others say he's such an a**. Isabelle stood up and put her hands over Clary's shoulders. Now they were standing in front of the mirror together. "Clary. HE IS MY BROTHER. WE ARE ALL NICE." Isabelle was now shaking Clary's shoulders. Clary laughed. "Okay, okay Izzy. If you say so." Isabelle smiled. "Now, don't be such a killjoy, Clare. Let's go. We don't want to be late, don't we?"

Isabelle's phone suddenly rang. She answered it. "Hello? Alec? Yeah, we were just leaving. What? He freaking got into a CAR CRASH? Why the heck would he get into a EFFING CAR CRASH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? HE IS MY BROTHER, ALEC! I CAN SHOUT AS MUCH AS I WANT! ...wait, his heart is still beating? And...he's not dead? Okay, we'll be there in 5." Isabelle put back the phone inside her bag. She looked at Clary, her face full of fear. "Clary, we have to go to the hospital. Jace freaking got into a car crash. I'm afraid there wouldn't be a party tonight." Clary sighed, then hugged Isabelle, who was sobbing. "It's gonna be okay, Izzy. It's gonna be okay."


	2. Apartments, Hot Guys, And Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Just Like Heaven.**

**Okay... I may not update often because there's school, and I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays... So watch out for new chappies on weekends! :) #TGIF Love y'all! **

**-_-# Apparently, I saved the doc, and IT DIDN'T SAVE! So here I am, again. :(**

* * *

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

_**Chapter #1 - Two Months Later**_

* * *

**Clary Fray is looking for an apartment. **Sure, it sounds easy. But when you're finding one in Manhattan, good luck. Clary is always (constantly) finding faults in the apartments, always.

In one apartment in 122nd street, she called it "too shabby." And one in 152nd street, she'd call it "dull". It wouldn't matter if she didn't have an artistic eye for everything, but yet she did.

It started when she was walking through 52nd street. A very strong wind had started blowing, and she shrugged her jacket on. The first time the flyer hit her is right on the face, (and she thought it was normal) so she just shrugged it off and walked faster. The second time it hit her was on the thigh, so she just muttered a very un-lady like word and walked faster. The third (and last time, if you're getting bored) it hit her on the face, she screamed out loud and attracted the attention of the passerby. ("Hey, isn't that Clary Fray? The one in the gallery?" "Yeah..you're right.") She finally gave up and looked at the flyer.

* * *

**Apartment for Rent**

**831. 58th street, Manhattan, NY, New York**

**Contact: 222-9900**

* * *

So, that attracted Clary in front of a kind of old-ish building. She went inside and took a look around. The place was kind of run down, actually. She went to the manager and asked for a tour in the apartment said. The manager reluctantly agreed, and went upstairs to the apartment.

The moment the manager (now called Mr. Starkweather) opened the door to the apartment, Clary had decided it was made for her. She sat down on the sofa, and it just felt...right. "I'll take it," she said. Mr. Starkweather wiped sweat from his brow. "A-are you sure, Ms. Morgenstern?" She stiffened under the sound of the name. "I go by Fray now, thank you very much. And yes, of course. I'll take it." "It's a month-by-month basis..." he warned. "I know." He sighed. "Okay." He gave the keys reluctantly, which led her into thinking if he did everything reluctantly. "Thank you, Mr. Starkweather. You shall receive the payment shortly." Then she ushered him out of the apartment and closed the door.

Clary didn't do much these days. Mostly, she just watched television and drank Coke, but that was it. No more from her 'old' life anymore. No more wild parties, getting drunk. Just thinking, staring into a space void called television.

Now, after some time, when Clary went to get another Coke, a guy suddenly shows up. Yes, without a key. So, naturally, Clary was shocked. Then the guy (now called That Hot Guy) says:" What are you doing in my apartment?" Clary glared at him then said: "Well, this is my apartment." That Hot Guy glanced at her, then spoke:" Why is Miss Feisty Head always like this?" Something inside Clary snapped. "Because this is my apartment. Now. Get out." she said with a dangerous edge to her tone. That Hot Guy shrugged. "I'll call Alec and maybe figure some things out." He went to the next room. Clary followed, but by then, he was gone.


	3. Best Friends (And Stuff)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Just Like Heaven.**

* * *

**Yeah, thank you for those authors who favorited/followed my story! Yaaay. :) And I just noticed how short my chapters are, so I plan to make it muuuuuuch longer. xD Love y'all!**

* * *

**I love to be alone. I never found the companion that was so companionable as solitude. **

**- Henry David Theareu**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Best Friends (And Stuff) **

**Before I start this chapter, this would probably need an introduction (or maybe not).**

**Clary has a best friend. **His name is Simon Lewis. Yes, they had been best friends since kindergarden. Of course, there has been a time that boys become your best friends any one of these cases: a),They're secretly in love with you; b), You're tomboy-ish; or c), The boys in your current grade are total jerks and bad-a**es. They had also given it a try to date, but sadly, they're never meant to be.

Moving on, Simon is currently a shrink, and offered to be Clary's shrink. This is because Clary thinks she is going crazy. Now, back to the story.

**Clary is looking for Simon at Taki's. **But Simon was not hard to miss. He was this tall, geeky guy who loves Star Wars and plays Dungeons and Dragons. So well, maybe not _now, _but he still played it. "Helloo? Earth to Clary?" Clary blinked. "Si?" 'Si', or _Simon_ grinned. "That's me. Come on, Fray. You've been standing there for an hour." Clary followed Simon and sat in a booth. _Then _she started talking.

"What do you mean I've been standing there for an hour? How long have you been here? I thought you were punctual in ever-" Simon sighed. "Fray. Relax. Isabelle," he paused for a moment, then continued, "wanted to talk about the wedding. Said she didn't want to do it without," he shifted slightly in his seat, like he was not comfortable in talking about whoever it was, "Jace."

Clary looked at him pointedly. Then she patted his hand. "S'okay Simon. Izzy wouldn't marry you if you were the impatient kind of man." Simon looked at her like she was from another planet.

Simon noticed what he did and felt guilty. "Sorry, Clary. I'm just really stressed out by now. So, what did you call me about that was so important that I had to get here on such a short notice?"

Clary sighed. "I think I'm hallucinating." Simon looked at her like she was crazy. Clary noticed this and swatted his hand. "What was that for?" Simon asked. Clary glared at him. "I'm not kidding, Lewis." He flinched. "Okay, okay. So what did you hallucinate about?" He asked.

"I hallucinated about a hot guy and-" She started but Simon just shook his head. "If this is a book debate about the Mediator series, look for someone online-" Clary glared at him. He immediately stopped and motioned her to continue. "As I said before you-oh-so-interrupted-me, I am hallucinating about a hot guy-"

"Clary." He interrupted not unkindly. "I think you should just go out more often than you do these days." Now Clary was the one who looked at him as if he were crazy. Simon saw it and shrugged.

"I don't know, but Clary, I wouldn't be exactly comfortable if I were the one confined to my apartment watching old Baywatch reruns and drinking Coke." Clary sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll try to leave more often."

Simon got out of his seat and hugged Clary. "That's my old Fray back. Now, go out and leave poor Dr. Lewis behind." Clary laughed and swatted his hand jokingly. "You are not poor and you do not have a PhD. Now stop calling yourself a doctor and go out back to your office." Simon shrugged. "Bye, Fray." "Bye, Si." "Take care." "You too."

* * *

**4 Days Later...**

So far, Clary hadn't followed Simon's advice. She tried to be more practical by sitting on the sofa watching old reruns of old shows and ate potato chips while drinking more Coke. "I think you should know by now Coke and Pringles are bad for your health."

She turned around. There he was, the Hot Guy. He was leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed. She glared at him. "What do you want?"

Hot Guy smirked. "Just one thing. Get out of my apartment." She tried to slap him, but her hand just passed through him. "What in the world-"

She began, but Hot Guy was thoroughly confused. "What? I know I'm open, but not THAT open,"Clary snapped her fingers. He blinked, like he was trying to remember something.

"I don't think talking to yourself is a good idea." Clary said. "Since when did you care about me?" Hot Guy asked. Her face flushed. "I don't care about you, okay? I just need to know why a ghost chose to haunt me out of all the people in this world."

Hot Guy shrugged. "I know I'm not a ghost." Seeing Clary's look, he added rather hastily. "I just know, okay?" Clary rubbed her temples. "Okay. So, if you're really not a ghost, which you are, what is your name?"

Hot Guy thought for a moment, which seemed like an hour, turned to face the sofa and finally say: "Jace." "Aha!" She exclaimed. "What?" he asked. "You had to look at the sofa to remember your name." She said, crossing her arms as she said it.

Jace held up his arms. "Okay. I surrender. Now leave the house." "No." Clary said with such force that she almost shouted. Jace, surprised, almost left his cocky guy image for a while. But returned to it shortly.

"Why not? Do you want some of this?" He said, gesturing to his body. "No. Of course not." "Then why won't you leave my apartment?" Clary sighed. "Fine. I'll go." "Bye." "TO THE BOOKSTORE." "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

* * *

**The Bookstore **

Clary had just entered a random (occult) bookstore in the neighborhood. The guy who ran the store was... "Magnus?"

Her sorta friend looked up from the Glamour magazine he was holding. "Oh, hi Clary." Magnus smiled, which was sort of catlike, and all.

"Hey, Magnus, do you have any books about ghosts, spiritual stuff, the afterlife, Percabeth in Tartarus, Hush, Hush-"

"Okay, Clare bear, what has gotten into you? You didn't go to my parties anymore after..." His voice trailed off. Clary sighed.

"Okay, Magnus, this might not be the greatest explanation ever, but hear me out, will you?" He nodded, slightly.

Clary launched in the explanation on how she met Jace, blah blah blah. After she finished, Magnus rubbed his chin.

"Okay. I think I got some books for you. Follow me." He walked towards the 'Supernatural' section, where he grabbed almost all the books in that particular section.

"Um, Magnus? Is this really necessary?" She asked in a small voice. "Of course, Clare bear, anything for you." His voice sounded upbeat and happy, but Clary wondered if he felt sadness at all.

"Hello? Clary?" Magnus snapped his fingers under Clary's nose. Clary jumped. Then she grinned. "Okay, Magnus. How much for everything?"

"$120, with the friends and family discount." Clary thought for a moment, then said: "$100." He sighed. "$115." "$110, and throw in the Finale." "$110, and it's final, okay Clary? These are 6 freaking books."

"Fine." While she counted her money, he grumbled. "I freaking forgot that she was good at this stuff." Clary looked up innocently.

"What was that?" Magnus waved his hand. "Oh nothing, Clare bear." Clary finally got the exact amount and paid Magnus, who was 'busy' reading the Glamour magazine.

"Bye Magnus!"

"Bye Clary."

* * *

**A/N: So.. PLEASE R&R! :D**


	4. Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Help  
**

* * *

**Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on it is poured.**

**-Mark Twain**

* * *

**4 Hours Later...**

"I told you, Jace. You are a ghost." Clary said, sighing. "Look, just because YOUR FREAKING HAND passed through me, doesn't mean I'm a ghost." Jace said for the 100th time.

She shrugged. "I don't know with you, but I just know you're a freaking ghost." He laughed.

She seemed to be getting annoyed. Good, Jace thought, if she gets annoyed even more she'll just EXPLODE and leave his apartment. But sadly, luck isn't on his side today.

Clary grabbed the phone from its usual hiding place.

Wait.. what? Moving on...

"Who you're going to call?" Jace asked in a tone that has insanity creeping up to it. "Yeah, so what? Are you my mother now?" Clary asked, unkindly. "And I'm going to call a couple of people to send you away."

Jace looked flabbergasted. "Why would you want to send me away?" He demanded. "And the last time I checked, this is my apartment, not yours!"

Clary shrugged. "Oh, I don't know."

* * *

_**6 Freaking Hours Later...**_

* * *

**A Very Short Summary: (A/N: Because I didn't want to go through ALL that not-so-important stuff, okay?) **

A priest came over and sprayed Holy water everywhere. (Didn't work, Jace was still there.)

Now, some women, (**A/N: THE IRON SISTERS! LOL**) performed a ritual, which resulted in Jace howling with laughter they can't seem to hear.

Now, some "ghostbusters" came over with a "ghost-sucker" (a vacuum cleaner, really) and sucked every dust mite in the apartment except Jace.

"WHAT THE F-" Clary shouted.

"Tsk, tsk. Language, red-head." He said.

"For _your_ information, my _name _is Clary Fray." she snapped.

He smirked. "Well, well. Ms. Fray doesn't know how to control her language she'll be in b-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because the door shot open, and Magnus the (occult) librarian went inside.

At first, Clary seemed surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Magnus! You're...late."

It was quite a shock, really. Because he was never late.

Magnus shrugs, then his face darkens.

"I knew it. I can sense it way from the moment I stepped in." Magnus said, then walked to the kitchen where he looked inside Clary's refrigerator for a glass of wine.

Of course, Clary followed him and pestered him with questions.

Magnus sighed, got a chair, then sat down.

"Clary, sweetie, the ghost has a presence so strong he just might not be dead." he said, looking around the room with a very critical eye.

"B-b-but," she sputtered.

"And the windows should have curtains," he added while looking at the bare windows disdainfully.

"Ahem?"

Clary turned around, wishing she could raise her eyebrow but couldn't.

"Yes, Mr. I'm-So-Important-How-Could-People-Ignore-Me-Oh-Wai t-Only-One-Person-Could-See-Me?"

Jace looked angry. He was tapping his foot impatiently while leaning against the kitchen table.

Clary thought why couldn't he just fall over and she would just laugh at him just as he laughed at her.

"And Clary, just a thought. Just let Jonathan," Magnus said,

"Sebastian!" she hissed.

"Jonathan, Sebastian, whatever he wants to be called, just go ahead and do what he wants to do."

Magnus stood up abruptly.

"I fear I have overstayed my welcome. Goodbye, Clare-bear." He nods exactly to where Jace is standing, then leaves.

* * *

**A**fter Magnus left, the two were left in an uncomfortable silence which Jace broke with his usual sarcasm.

"So, Fray, who is Jonathan? Your old boyfriend?"

Clary's face flashed dangerously.

"Of course not, Golden Boy. He's older than me." _And he's my freaking brother_, she added mentally. But no need to tell him that.

"Then who is he?" He stepped closer, noting Clary's discomfort.

"MY BROTHER!" She screamed.

The radio suddenly turned on, blasting out the lines of an unknown song.

_Put a gun against his head, pull the trigger, now he's dead.  
_

That, is the thing that made Clary insane.

"That's it!" she screeched.

She grabbed her bag, then shot out of the door.

That didn't give her any damn good thing.

Jace was there, smirking. "Where do you think you're going, red-head?"

She screamed in pure frustration, then walked faster.

Clary didn't even realize Jace can walk -float- outside the apartment.

She walked to the nearest bar and saw Simon there.

It eventually seems that he gets drunk every night.

Simon sees her, then laughs drunkenly.

"One margarita please," she says to the bartender.

"How's my favorite Fray coming along?" he asks, his voice slurred.

She quickly summarizes what has happened for the past few days, before she notices Jace with an I'm-Here-To-Kill-You look.

She grabs Simon's collar, and whispers, "Do you see him?" She was looking at Jace.

He looks at the wrong direction, assuming that Clary had her eye on a guy she liked. "Yes?"

She grabs her glass, about to drink from it when-

"I'm not going to do that if I were you."

She glares at Jace, her eyes stormy.

"What are you going to do about it?" she says, her expression challenging.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaary. Are you okay?" Simon asks.

She sighs. Sometimes her best friend can be very idiotic and can be sometimes reminded that he is the psychologist and she's the one with problems.

"This." Jace rushes to her, then goes inside her body, making her drop the glass.

She moves around so violently that she manages to throw Jace off-guard and out to the street.

But Jace wasn't going to let go so easily.

He went back, went inside her without a moment's hesitation and controlled to walk her outside.

* * *

**A**fter Jace brushed off imaginary dirt off him, he led Clary to the park, where he made her sit down.

They sat through an silence, which had them thinking about what happened earlier, and about there Hey-I-Hate-You relationship.

"You know, I never meant to do that." he said, looking at the other love-lorn couples in the park.

"Never meant to do what?" she asked innocently.

"Possess you in a place full of people." he said slowly, trying to get his brain into focus, but mostly thinking about Clary's green eyes.

"So? Where are you trying to get to in this conversation?" Clary asked.

"I want you," he started slowly.

"Yes?" she asked again, but more urgently this time.

"To help me figure out who I was before I became a..."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah. You have to help me or you have to admit you are a really insane person talking to no one." he sat down more formally this time, but fell down.

This didn't make Clary laugh this time, however. She was deep in thought on his offer, if she should really help him or not.

But after a few moments, she reluctantly agreed.

They just sat back down, thinking, until Jace held out his hand.

"Partners?"

She looked over him and allowed herself a small smile.

"Partners."

But she had a feelling she wouldn't want to be more than partners-in-crime, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:  
ARRGH! CLACE FLUFF! I'M DYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. I just tried to put a little fluff (like that small smile that Clary gave) but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. IT just had to be FLUFF. PURE FLUFF. And this isn't even supposed to be a fluffy story! ...wait a second, why am I even complaining over my own story anyway?  
**

**So, I haven't even updated because it was finals (AGAIN) and I ran out of ideas until I became inspired while going over my Math notes. **

**Shoot me. Algebra. I SERIOUSLY GOT INSPIRED OVER MY ALGEBRA NOTES.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**

**Signing off,**

**Demigod. Cahill. Shadowhunter**

**(I changed my PenName...again!)**

**P.S.  
**

**I changed again the summary. The story didn't match the *earlier* summary, so I think this summary is better.**


End file.
